Terik Mentari dan Kamu
by oshiruko
Summary: Akaya kepanasan, dan Yanagi-senpai begitu sejuk. / #NulisRandom2015 / kinky pair, a bit BL? depend on your pov wkwk / warn : sooo random, fluffy, random / RnR? :3


tenipuri © Takeshi Konomi

* * *

15 Agustus. Siang ini sangat terik. Akaya yang kini menjabat sebagai kapten klub tenis Rikkai sekaligus siswa SMP kelas 3 terkapar tak berdaya di pinggir lapangan. Banyak tugas, banyak kompetisi, uh sial. Nanti sore ada bimbel, besok _try out_ , besoknya lagi sudah pra-tes masuk SMA. Pusing kepala Akaya.

Shiita menghampiri kaptennya yang sedang tak bisa diharapkan sambil mengayun raket. "Kapten, manager klub tenis SMP Midoriyama ingin bertemu untuk membahas latihan gabungan—…Kapten?"

Akaya pingsan.

.

Hal pertama yang menggelitik penciuman Akaya ketika sadar ialah aroma antiseptik dan hawa pengap. Ia tertidur hingga sore di UKS. Dokter piket bercerita kalau ia pingsan di bawah terik matahari—sengatan panas—dan dibopong kemari oleh beberapa anggota klub tenis. Akaya meringkuk sambil meraup wajahnya dengan kain basah yang digunakan dokter untuk mengompres dahinya tadi. _Di mana harga dirinya sebagai kapten?_

"Bergegaslah, hari mulai gelap." ujar dokter piket sambil beberes. Akaya mengangguk dan segera turun dari kasur sambil terhuyung. "Hati-hati,"

.

Sore hari pun masih terasa hangat. Akaya menyeret kakinya menuju minimarket terdekat sekedar mendinginkan tubuh dan membeli beberapa potong es krim. Di pintu masuk ia disambut oleh pegawai kasir, dan kemudian menabrak punggung seseorang. Akaya tak segera sadar atas tindakannya barusan dan masih menyeret kakinya menuju lemari display es krim.

"Akaya?"

Yang dipanggil tak segera menoleh. Ia masih sibuk dengan beberapa pilihan es krim di hadapannya.

"Kirihara Akaya," sebuah tangan dingin mendarat di rambut berantakan setan kecil yang mematung di depan display es krim. Akaya tersentak merasakan perbedaan suhu kulitnya dengan telapak tangan tak asing yang bertengger di ubun-ubunnya. "…?"

Akaya menoleh patah-patah dan mendapatkan sosok mantan kakak kelasnya berdiri di belakangnya. "Yanagi _-senpai_ ,"

"Tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau tak apa?" Renji khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya yang dingin di beberapa permukaan tubuh Akaya. Yang disentuh pun terperanjat, "Tangan _senpai_ sendiri sangat dingin,"

Renji tersenyum.

Akaya menempelkan dirinya dengan tubuh kakak kelasnya. Punggung bertemu dada. "badan _senpai_ juga dingin,"

"Seharian ini aku menjadi wakil kelas dalam seminar antarkelas di dalam ruang ber-AC, 16 derajat celcius kira-kira. Jelas kontras denganmu yang baru saja kontak selama dua jam lebih dengan terik matahari 35 derajat celcius." jelas Renji sambil menegakkan punggung Akaya yang loyo di dadanya. "…berdirilah."

Setelah membayar dua potong es krim cokelat-vanilla dan sekaleng teh hijau, mereka beriringan menuju sepeda yang terparkir di seberang minimarket. Akaya terus menempel di bahu kakak kelasnya yang dingin, ia betah. Sesekali ia menggesekkan wajahnya, menyesap sisa aroma ruang pertemuan yang menempel di kemeja Renji. Renji geli.

"Kau seperti kucing yang sedang merajuk," komentar Renji, "tentu ada hal yang membuatmu bahagia."

" _Senpai_ dingin."

"Biar kuantar kau pulang. Bahaya bila kau ambruk tersengat matahari, pikiranmu juga tampaknya sedang kosong."

"…"

Sejenak setelah Renji menaiki sepedanya, Akaya langsung duduk di belakang dan memeluk pinggang Renji. Giliran Renji yang terperanjat. "Jangan di sini, masih ada polisi."

Akaya menggesekkan wajahnya di punggung Renji, menggeleng. Ia benar-benar merajuk.

Akaya yang terus menempel di punggung Renji membuat Renji kesulitan menyeimbangkan sepeda. Ia tersipu mendapatkan wajah adik kelasnya sangat nyaman dengan punggung tegaknya setiap ia menoleh ke belakang. Sesekali ia oleng, membangunkan Akaya.

"Bagaimana latihan hari ini? Kau tampak sangat lelah," Renji memecah keheningan.

"Aku ambruk, kepanasan."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Dan tubuh _senpai_ yang dingin saaaaangat nyaman. Ingin kujadikan guling, mengingat pendingin di rumahku sedang tak berfungsi." Akaya merajuk, Renji tersentak.

Angin kering menyapu hangat mereka berdua, diterpa senja. 200 meter dan dua belokan, sampailah di kediaman Kirihara. Akaya nyenyak tertidur dengan tetap memeluk punggung Renji, sedangkan Renji sendiri merasa gelisah. Akaya ingin terus seperti ini, namun tidak dengan Renji—ia terlalu lemah dalam kontak fisik seperti ini.

"Akaya, kita sudah sampai."

Akaya masih tertidur.

"Akaya," Renji menepuk puncak kepala adik kelasnya dengan lembut. Akaya menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun. Ia terperanjat kebingungan. "Gawat! Sore ini ada jadwal bimbel—"

"Akaya tenanglah—" Renji pun bingung dengan keadaan Akaya.

"—dan besok ada try out, belum tugas praktikum biologi—ah, seharusnya hari ini ada latihan gabungan dengan Midoriyama—gawat, gawat! Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya kalap. Renji sigap dan segera menyadarkan Akaya dari bawah sadar. Renji merengkuh Akaya yang kebingungan.

"…ceritakan saja, perlahan."

.

Sore itu, nyonya Kirihara mengijinkan anak bungsunya membolos barang sehari dengan kompensasi; malam itu ia harus belajar. Nyonya Kirihara juga mengundang Renji yang tadi mengantar Akaya untuk makan malam dan belajar bersama—beliau dapat memercayakan putranya pada 'profesor' sepenuhnya dalam penanganan masalah seperti ini—dan Renji menerima dengan malu-malu—meski tak tersirat dalam wajah kalemnya. Mereka belajar dengan baik, Akaya menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dan Renji puas mengajadi adik kelasnya.

Dan malam itu, Akaya dapat tidur nyenyak. Kehadiran Renji dapat menyembuhkan depresi dan stres yang melanda Akaya belakangan.

* * *

fin

* * *

a/n : dalam rangka NulisRandom2015 haha tolong maafkan saya"


End file.
